


¿Capaces? Demonios, si

by CristiRanda



Series: Amores reñidos. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Serie de capítulos sobre la pareja Bobby/Crowley. Está escrita de modo que, el primer capítulo, es el último, y así, cada capítulo siguiente, va contando como se ha llegado a la situación del capítulo anterior.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de capítulos sobre la pareja Bobby/Crowley. Está escrita de modo que, el primer capítulo, es el último, y así, cada capítulo siguiente, va contando como se ha llegado a la situación del capítulo anterior.

Sam y Dean llegaron a casa de Bobby. El pequeño iba a llamar a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. ''Algo va mal'', pensó, y miró frunciendo la nariz a su hermano. Abrieron con lentitud la puerta, y entraron al salón.

-¿Pero qué cojones haces tú aquí?- Exclamó Dean al ver a un Crowley de aspecto desharrapado, y despeinado. No llevaba la chaqueta del traje, y la camisa tenía varios botones sueltos. El demonio mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia -Alce, ardilla- Hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-¡Bobby!- Llamó Sam, y él y su hermano se dispusieron a buscar al viejo cazador cuando lo vieron salir del baño. -¿Qué diablos? ¿No sabéis llamar a la puerta?- Gruñó Bobby, que solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y claramente, acababa de darse una ducha. -Bobby, Crowley ha estado aquí, ¿lo sabes?- Preguntó Sam al cazador. -¿Qué?- Exclamó Bobby sonrojándose un poco- No, no lo sabía- Oh, claro que lo sabía, pero obviamente, no quería que los chicos se enteraran de ello- ¿Sigue aquí?- Preguntó el hombre. -No, desapareció en cuanto nos vio, el jodido demonio- Murmuró Dean. -Mierda- Dijo Bobby en voz baja. - ¿Mierda?, ¿Por qué, Bobby?, ¿Le esperabas?-Preguntó Sammy, sintiendo curiosidad por el hecho de que, Bobby, se molestará de que Crowley se hubiese ido.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, bueno, eh, da igual, ¿vais a dejar que me ponga algo de ropa? ¿O es qué os gusta verme en pelotas?- Gruñó, molesto por la situación, y subió a su habitación con rapidez. ''Maldición'' Pensó ''Menos mal que Crowley no decidió meterse en la ducha conmigo'' El cazador se sonrojó al pensar en la reacción de los chicos si, al entrar, se lo hubieran encontrado en la ducha con el demonio. ''Mi demonio'' Murmuró con una sonrisa y comenzó a vestirse.

Mientras, los chicos se miraban extrañados. -¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar?- Preguntó el mayor de los Winchester a su hermano.- Ni idea, pero parecía que Bobby tenía algo pendiente con Crowley, quizás, aún tienen problemas por lo de su alma- Expuso el muchacho-. Quizás- Murmuró Dean -Pero, ¿te fijaste en el aspecto de Crowley? Parecía que le hubiesen atacado sus perros infernales -Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-. Si, es extraño -Dijo Sammy, con la frente arrugada. -¿Eso que esta tirado en el suelo es la chaqueta del traje de Crowley?- Sammy se levantó y cogió la chaqueta con una mano. De ella cayó el clavel que tanto le gustaba llevar al demonio.- Esto es raro, ¿vale?- Murmuro Dean- ¿No creerás que ellos dos? Agh- Dijo poniendo cara de asco-. Dime que es imposible- Le preguntó a su hermano con mirada afligida. -¿Qué? Claro que es imposible, joder, es Bobby, él, no, Dios, él estaba casado, un demonio poseyó a su mujer, ¿En serio crees que se liaría con uno de ellos? Y menos con Crowley- Afirmó Sam, convencido de sus palabras.

 

-Bueno, chicos- Dijo el viejo cazador mientras entraba en la habitación- ¿Qué os trae por la casa del viejo bastardo Bobby?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Los chicos le respondieron con otra sonrisa. -Bueno, tenemos un problema con un bicho en Sunburst, y, joder, tengo la puta sensación de que es un Dios Págano.-Dijo Dean serio.- Y bueno, como no estábamos muy lejos, decidimos venir a hacerte una visita, a ver si eres capaz de decirnos como matar a ese hijo de perra- Acabó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Qué si soy capaz? Idiotas, ¿Acaso no me conocéis? Contadme- Gruñó con un brillo en los ojos. -Bueno- Comienza a decir Sammy.- Hace un par de días llegamos a Sunburst, habíamos escuchado sobre unas muertes, un tanto, extrañas, así que, decidimos investigar, y bueno, si que eran extrañas. No había ningún rastro de heridas, ni externas, ni internas, simplemente, habían muerto.- Dean cortó a Sam.- Si, y por suerte había un testigo. ¿Sabes lo que dijo? Que tenía un puto ojo. UN PUTO OJO. Y que estaba de espaldas, y el otro tío cayó fulminado. Dime, oh, gran Bobby, ¿quién diablos puede hacer eso?.

-Ibais bien, es un dios pagano, Balar, pertenece a la raza de los Fonoré, y no, no tiene un solo ojo, tiene dos, uno en la frente, y otro, en la nuca, ese ojo es maligno, y mata cuando alguien mira en él. Eso lo explica todo, ¿No?- Expuso el sabio cazador con una media sonrisa. -Bobby, te quiero- Rio Dean.-Bueno, ¿Y cómo nos lo cargamos?- Preguntó Sammy. -Veréis, he leído varios ensayos sobre Balar, y todos coinciden en algo, su punto débil es el ojo maligno, el que mata, y por ello, deberá tenerlo abierto, lo que es un gran riesgo. Para matarlo, necesitáis una estaca de abedul, barnizada con agua bendita, chicos, no va a ser fácil.- Dijo Bobby. -¿Es qué acaso no nos crees capaces de acabar con él?- Comentó Dean con una sonrisa.-Balls, chicos, claro que os creo capaces, solo... Tened cuidado.-Murmuro el cazador mirando a los chicos.

 

Una hora después, los chicos se fueron de la casa de Bobby, e, instantáneamente, apareció Crowley.

-Menos mal, pensé que no se irían nunca.- Suspiró el demonio con una media sonrisa. -Ya empezaba a echar de menos mi clavelito- Dice con tristeza fingida y recoge su chaqueta del lugar donde Sammy la había dejado- Bueno, Robert, amor, ¿que querían Abbott y Costello esta vez?-Dijo con una sonrisa. Bobby le respondió con una mirada de reproche.- No me gusta que les insultes.- Le dijo suavemente.- Les insulto porque se que te molesta, Robert-. Le respondió acercándose lentamente al cazador. -Idiota-. Le murmuro Bobby. -Lo sé-. Le respondió Crowley, y llegó a la altura de Bobby, para así, darle un cálido beso en la frente, al que Singer respondió con un fuerte y apasionado abrazo.


	2. El camino hasta ahora.

Bobby estaba sentado en el sofá, y si, estaba viendo otra vez Tori y Dean, claro que si alguien le preguntará, lo negaría absolutamente. Tenía los pies sobre la mesita y una mano sobre el reposabrazos, mientras que en la otra sostenía una cerveza a la mitad. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando notó la presencia de alguien a su lado. Pestañeó un par de veces y miró a un lado.

Allí estaba Crowley, tenía una mueca de enfado en la cara, y rastros de sangre en la camisa.

-¿Un mal día? - Preguntó Bobby mirando al demonio. -¿Un mal día? -Repitió pensativo Crowley. -Ojalá fuera sólo eso, querido – Respondió tras una pausa, mientras se echaba las manos a la cara -¿Sabes? es complicado ser demonio, pero es más aún complicado ser el Jefe. Son testarudos, idiotas, irreflexivos, sádicos, en fin, que te voy a contar que tú no sepas ya -Dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Entonces Bobby sonrió abiertamente.-¿Te hace gracia que lo pase mal, sucio bastardo? - Le increpó el demonio. -No, no es eso, es que tengo un regalo para ti.-Dijo el cazador de forma inocente, y se levantó del sofá en dirección al sótano -No te vayas, ¿eh?- Le pidió el cazador mientras bajaba las escaleras.

 

Bobby entró en la habitación con una botella en la mano, y una sonrisa en la cara -Toma, capullo, para que no te vuelvas a quejar de mi colección de licores.-Sonrió irónico. Crowley respondió con una sonrisa tierna al ver que se trataba de una botella de Glencraig. El cazador sabía que Crowley podía conseguir una cuando quisiese. Y el demonio sabía que Bobby lo sabía. Y eso era lo mejor. Era el simple hecho de que el viejo supiese cual era su bebida favorita, y que, además, se hubiera molestado en perder su, ya de por sí escaso, tiempo de ocio, en encontrar una de esas botellas.

 

-Espero que tenga más de treinta años, Robert- Murmuró con una irónica sonrisa en los labios. -Treinta y uno, Fergus.- Le contestó con maldad el cazador. Crowley odiaba que le llamasen por su verdadero nombre. Le acercó la botella y unos vasos de cristal y le preguntó -¿Brindamos?

-Eres un pequeño bastardo, ¿Lo sabes?-Dijo Crowley mientras agarraba a Bobby de una mano y lo acercaba a él, hasta sentarlo muy cerca suyo en el sofá- Dime, ¿Por qué brindamos?-Le preguntó suavemente. -Por ti, por mi, por nosotros. Porque estamos aquí y ahora, en este mismo momento. Porque no me importa que seas un sucio demonio compra-almas, y porque a ti no te importa que yo sea un cazador al que le gusta demasiado matar a los de tu especie.- Respondió Bobby sonriendo.-En resumen, por el amor, ¿no, Robert?- Acabó Crowley. -Si- Dijó el cazador.- Por el amor- Murmuró mientras llenaba las copas. Le ofreció la suya al demonio y alzó la propia. Las copas chocaron y bebieron un trago a favor del amor.

 

Un par de horas después, Bobby se daría una ducha y le propondría a Crowley que se duchará con él, pero este se negaría, afortunadamente, y comenzaría a vestirse. Entonces, Sam y Dean Winchester entrarían en la casa. Y el demonio huiría. No quería que esos dos descubrieran lo que el cazador y él estaban haciendo. Porque sabía lo que su compañero sentía por lo chicos, y sabía que si ellos se enteraban, intentarían que Bobby acabará con la relación. Y no quería saber cual sería la elección del viejo cazador, al que, no sabía porque, tenía en tan alta estima.


	3. Hijos de perra.

-¡Joder! - Exclamó Crowley al verse rodeado. ''¿Cómo he podido caer en esta puta trampa?'' pensó irritado. Miró hacia abajo, donde estaba la trampa antidemonios, que otros de su propia especie habían dibujado para atraparle. -¡Qué os jodan, malditos lameculos! -Les grito a los tres demonios que habían causado esa situación.

El que parecía más joven de ellos sonrío malevolamente -Cállate, puta- Le dijo al viejo demonio -Tu reinado se está acabando, y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo.- Crowley sentía como se iba enfureciendo. No iba a permitir que esos tres mamones le quitaran el puesto que tanto le había costado conseguir. Pero esos capullos no sólo eran los demonios más eficientes que había tenido, sino también, los únicos con un poco de cerebro en ese hoyo que era el Infierno. Y ahora lo tenían atrapado. ''Oh, vamos, soy el puto Rey del cotarro, estos niñatos no van a desafiarme y salir airosos'' Pensó el demonio. No había demonio más poderoso, ni inteligente que él. Y ellos no sabían que llevaba un as en la manga, pero ese as tenía que llegar a tiempo. Y cuando llegará saldría de la trampa. Y tras salir de la trampa, los iba a torturar hasta que sangrasen por cada poro de sus recipientes. 

-Bueno, amigo, ya que te tenemos atrapado, y dentro de poco nuestro jefe te va a matar, podríamos divertirnos un poco ¿No?- Dijo uno de los tres. -¿Vuestro jefe? ¿Ya os habéis cambiado de bando? Como se nota que sois puta escoria, no merecéis siquiera que se os llame demonios.- Exclamó furioso- ¡QUE TE CALLES! -Gritó el líder de los asaltantes- No le escuchéis, va a tratar de convenceros, y si le dejáis hablar, lo conseguirá.-Les dijo a sus compañeros. Entonces Crowley sonrío ''Ya están llegando'' Pensó ''La caballería viene al rescate''. -¿Por qué demonios sonríes, hijo de perra?- Susurró el otro. -Crowley, cabronazo, ¿Qué estas tramando? - 

Entonces, una barra de hierro del tejado del almacén donde se encontraban cayó sobre uno de los demonios, dejándolo inconsciente. Tras esto, los otros dos se miraron preocupados, las vigas comenzaron a ceder, cayendo por todo el lugar. -VAMOS, HIJOS DE PERRA ¿CREÍAIS EN SERIO QUE VENDRÍA SOLO? ¿QUIÉN CREÉIS QUE SOY? - Gritó, cuando aparecieron tres demonios. Uno de ellos se acercó y raspó la trampa, dejando libre a su jefe, mientras los otros dos retenían a los traidores -ESTOY LISTO PARA SACAROS HASTA LA ÚLTIMA PUTA GOTA DE SANGRE DE VUESTROS JODIDOS CUERPOS.- Exclamó al sentirse libre. Tras esto se acercó con una mirada asesina al primero de ellos, sacó la daga antidemonios que guardaba en su chaqueta y lo mató. Para su líder tenía un regalo preparado.

Crowley hizo a sus esbirros volver al Infierno. Cuando torturaba, le gustaba hacerlo solo. Se le hacía más sencillo no tener que escuchar a esos idiotas comentar la jugada. Además, después de esta traición, no sabía en quien confiar. Y por fin, tras dos horas de tortura incesante, el demonio habló. Ese idiota se había aliado con un ángel, que ha cambio de su cabeza, les había prometido el control del Inframundo. 

Crowley estaba furioso. Asustado. Paralizado. Un ángel le quería muerto. No iba a tolerar que un alas de pollo le jodiera así. No sabía que hacer. Tenía un aspecto horrible, no quería volver a su apartamento y tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. Y no podía confiar en nadie. ¿O sí? ''Claro que sí, en él si puedo confiar'' Pensó con una sonrisa. 

Y así, se teletransportaría a casa de Robert, su único amigo. Bueno, el era más que un amigo, pero el viejo cazador no quería que eso saliese a la luz. Bobby estaría viendo Tori & Dean otra vez. El demonio jamás comprendería que le veía a esa mierda. Al ver a su amante tan enfurecido, Bobby le daría el regalo que le tenía guardado para animarle. Y surtiría efecto, por supuesto. Ese viejo cazador siempre conseguía animarle


	4. Glencraig.

-Vamos, Rufus, seguro que puedes conseguirme una de esas- Dijo suplicante Bobby. -Mira, Bobby, sabes que si pudiera conseguirte una, lo haría, pero dejaron de hacerlas, no creo que haya muchas por aquí, si quieres una de hace un par de años, lo podría intentar, pero ¿De más de treinta años? Joder, tío, eso es casi imposible- Expuso el otro cazador a través de la línea telefónica. -Casi, ahí esta la clave, se que puedes encontrarla, y así te debería otro favor.-Bobby sabía que a Rufus le gustaba saldar cuentas pendientes, y mientras más favores le debiese, con más creces acabaría pagando. -Bueno, quizás podría descubrir donde hay alguna, pero no iré a por ella, tu serás el que tenga que conseguirla... -Murmuro.-Pero antes, responde, ¿Por qué coño tienes tanto interés en una botella de Glencraig? Todo el mundo sabe que a ti te va el whiskey barato.

Bobby se sonrojó, agradecido de que Rufus no pudiese verlo así. -Verás, yo, bueno, joder, ¿es que uno no puede querer probar un buen licor de vez en cuando? Me paso los días ayudando a cazadores novatos a resolver sus casos, sin mí, esos chicos no serían capaces de hacer nada, y si, a veces, me apetece darme un buen festín. -Dijo velozmente.- Ya, ya- Murmuro Rufus. -Todos sabemos que te gustan demasiado los festines de alcohol- Río el cazador. -Capullo, sabes perfectamente que con esta vida, el alcohol es lo único que nos deja vivir sin remordimientos- Dijo serio Bobby. -¿Sabes? No necesito tu ayuda, ya me encargaré yo- Murmuro ofendido y colgó el teléfono. ''¡Qué diablos!'' Pensó ''Rufus no es el único amigo que tengo'' Claro que los chicos estaban descartados, solo harían preguntas incómodas que el cazador no quería responder. Y sospecharían. Tenía una opción más. Sabía que el chaval no haría preguntas. Y que le ayudaría.

Así que decidió llamarle - ¿Chico? - Preguntó -¿Qué pasa, colega? -Sonó la voz estridente de Garth al otro lado de la línea- Verás, chico, me gustaría que me hicieses un pequeño favor.

Varias horas más tarde el chico ya estaba en casa de Bobby. El viejo había intentado convencerlo de que no hacía falta que fuese, pero Garth había insistido tanto que Bobby acabó por desistir. Así que allí estaban. -¡Booobby! -Gritó el muchacho mientras corría hacia el cazador y le daba un gran abrazo, al que Bobby correspondió de forma escueta -Va, va, chico, contrólate - Río Bobby. -¡Vamos, colega! Hace más de seis meses que no he tenido que llamarte, es mi récord ¿No crees? -Sonrío Garth. -Si, chico, la verdad es que te estas convirtiendo en un gran cazador -Afirmó Bobby, a lo que Garth respondió con un gran sonrisa .-Bueno, me he traído el portátil para que rastreemos esa botellita que tanto quieres. ¿Te parece? -Preguntó -Me parece -Le respondió.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después llegaron a Louisiana, donde, en una pequeña casa de empeños tenían una vieja botella de Glencraig. Robert esperaba que las más de dieciséis horas en coche con Garth mereciesen la pena. El chaval tardo tres horas, pero al final, de tanto suplicarle, consiguió que Bobby aceptará que le acompañase. Por el camino decidieron parar en Little Rock, donde un Wendigo estaba haciendo de las suyas. Afortunadamente, Bobby tenía razón cuando dijo que Garth se estaba convirtiendo en un gran cazador, y todo salió como la seda. Tardaron solo un día en acabar con él. El chico había aprendido bien. Así que, ya tenía la botella en su poder. Robert sabía que la persona a la que iba a regalársela podría conseguir todas las que quisiese, y también sabía que, a pesar de ello, su viejo amigo, apreciaría el regalo. Porque ellos eran así. No necesitaban decirse ñoñerías para mostrar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y por eso era perfecto.

Garth se quedó un hotel en Omaha, donde, según el, había un par de vampiros sueltos. Bobby le dijo que, aunque le gustaría, ya no era un niño para ir recorriendo el país matando bichos. Y que las más de treinta horas de coche le habían hecho polvo. Y así continuó solo el camino hasta Sioux Falls.

Varias semanas después, Crowley aparecería con un aspecto terrible en su sofá. Y esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para ofrecerle el regalo a su amante.


End file.
